Supernatural!
by Darbydoo95
Summary: You and Sam are looking for Dean, your long time boyfriend, when Sam finally shows you how useless you are... or so you think. When you see Sam and Dean again, Dean isn't the way you remember him. Feeling for Sam get thrown into the mix and what do you get? A whole pot of emotional stew! Story is WAY better than the Summary
1. Chapter 1

I can't help it. I'm scared. Dean is missing once again and he didn't tell anyone where he was going… once again. I was pacing around the Bunker and Sam was trying to go through Dean's files to try to find out where he went.

"You could help me you know?" he said, but I ignored him, "(Y/N)! Help me!" He was quickly losing his temper with me and I knew that, but I couldn't do anything. Sam was used to Dean doing this sort of thing, but this was only the third time he's run out. "My God! You're useless! More so then usual!" Sam stood up and yelled, throwing his book on the table making a loud bang.

I was shocked. I was already on the brink of tears! "Y-You think I'm useless?" I asked, tears falling down my cheeks.

"(Y/N)… Are- Are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm crying! I fought with Dean, and now he's gone! And you just said that I'm always useless!" I cried, "And it doesn't help that I'm close to my period Sam!" He tried to reach out to me, but I just backed away. "If I'm so useless, I might as well go! You and Dean would be better without me! That's what you're thinking right?" I ran to my room and slammed the door in Sam's face as he tried to follow me.

"(Y/N)! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm sorry!" Sam yelled through the door.

"Go away! Sam! Just go away!" I cried. And he did.

It's been two weeks now, and Dean hasn't come back. My period had come and gone, but I still didn't leave my room. Sam was right. I am useless. I might as well not even try to be a hunter. "(Y/N)?" Sam said through the door, "I think I got a lead on Dean. I'm going to go get him." I didn't say anything because I don't think Sam still understood that what he said hurt me so bad for a reason.

I heard the door to the Bunker close and I gave it an hour before I got into action. I grabbed my duffle bags and packed everything into them. I packed my clothes in one and all my important items in the other. I had very few things that are important to me, but there were a few. I packed all the pictures of Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, and me, my books, and my guns.

I then went to the garage and took Dorothy's old motorcycle, and I left into the night and didn't look back… okay maybe once.

* * *

Hey Guys! This is a actual chapter story I've been writing for about three months now! I hope you like it, because there are more chapters to come. I still have no idea how long it will go, but I'm hoping to keep it going for a long time. I love you guys and I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

"What the Hell Dean! You've been gone for three weeks!" Sammy yelled at me as we entered the Bunker, "(Y/N) is worried sick about you! She hasn't left her room in two weeks Man!"

"I know! I get it! I screwed up!" I yelled as I made my way to my girlfriend's room. Her bedroom door was slightly cracked open, but when I stepped inside, she wasn't there! "(Y/N)? (Y/N)! Where are you?" I started calling for her. I looked around the room and saw a little note like she always left. It was written on parchment paper and closed with a wax seal that had her the first letter of her first name on it.

" _Dear Dean,_

 _Sam cleared a few things up for me the other night while you were gone. I'm a useless hunter, and I'm a useless girlfriend to you. I'm leaving Dean, and there's nothing you can say to stop me because by the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I don't know where I'm going, I'll know when I run out of gas._

 _Dean, don't go thinking I left because of you. I just realized that I'm a danger to everyone I love. If I stay around I'll put not only you in danger, but Sam and Cas too._

 _I love you Dean. I always will, but I can't put anyone in anymore danger._

 _With Love, (Y/N)_

"Sam!" I yelled at my younger brother. I ran into the study, holding (Y/N)'s letter in my hand. "What did you do!?"

Sam read the letter, "S-she left?" he asked.

"It's dated a week ago! She left when you did! What did you say to her?"

"I-I may have told her that she was useless…"

"You did WHAT?"

* * *

"It's been a year," I said looking at the picture of (Y/N) and me, "And I still can't be with anyone else. You're all I can think about, and I miss waking up to your face every morning. I wish you would come back to me."

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he came running into the Bunker, "You have to see what I found at the bookstore."

"What did you find?" I asked him. I stumbled into the study with a dejected look on my face.

"I found a book written by one (Your First Name) Winchester. It's on the top 10 best seller list."

"Winchester? Could it really be her?" I asked, and when he turned the hard cover book around, there was a headshot picture of her on the back of the book, "I'm positive."

Her (y/h/c) had been dyed a dark black and it was hanging down past her shoulders and her (y/e/c) eyes were covered by dark red contact lenses, but they were shining bright with just a bit of sadness in them.

"She's writing Romance Novels. I mean actual romance, nothing like 50 Shades of Grey." Sam shuddered as he said this and gave me the book.

I opened it up and read the summary of the book. "Jessie has always had problems with fitting in with other people, but what happens when she meet Dean and Scar Williams? See what happens when she's pushed into their world. Will she survive the battle between Angels or Demons? Or will she face a fate worse than death."

"Dean and Scar William?" Sam asked.

"Well she couldn't do Sam and Dean. It's already copy written by Chuck."

"What me to look her up?"

"No. I'm going to do it. I'm going to get her, and you are staying here."

"I'm not staying here! She needs to know how sorry I am. Please Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Fine," I said as I opened Sam's laptop and googled her.

* * *

"Any hits?" Sam asked an hour later.

"Yeah, it says that she's having a book signing in a week in Mississippi," I answered, "Get your stuff packed we're going. Now." I went to my room, which I moved to (Y/N)'s old room.

"It's been a day, Dean. You gotta look your best if you want to see her," Sam said.

"I can't sleep Sammy," I said, sitting down on my bed, "What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Dean Williams."

"What?" I asked.

"I've read her book. Dean Williams is not someone she can hate. She cannot hate him even if she tried; she loves him with all her heart and doesn't want to live without him, but she does so that she won't be in his way or get him hurt. She is Jessie, Dean." Sam passed me the book and smiled at me. I've got to read this book.


End file.
